


Разбойник и дева

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship / ER, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Bottom, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Voyeurism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: На адреналине от только что пережитого приключения и соскучившись в лесу по театральным представлениям, Кит, Уилл и Дик решают разыграть пьесу для себя.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_M_E





	Разбойник и дева

**Author's Note:**

> Кроме указанных: игровая феминизация, вынужденный вуайеризм, игровое сексуальное насилие, мистические и мифологические аллюзии.  
> [История о «Черном псе» и случайно захваченных платьях](https://sfb2020.diary.ru/p219722272.htm?oam#more1) получила развитие:)  
> Разрешение авторов получено.

Сидя в дальнем, самом темном углу сторожки, Кит докуривал предпоследнюю порцию табака. Оставалось немного — трубка тихо тлела перед носом, дым рассеивался без следа. Но этот вечер был именно таким, когда стоило распрощаться с привезенными из Лондона скромными запасами.

Прислушиваясь к себе, Кит с трудом, но признавал, что опростоволосился. Затеять театральное действо посреди ночного леса, встретиться с тем, с кем не стоило пересекаться в подобных местах, подставить лицо под удар, подставить тех, кого пытался спасти еще недавно, и ради чего?

Кит затянулся поглубже, с саркастической ухмылочкой наблюдая за тем, как Уилл с Диком разбирают невиданную добычу. Вываленная на лежанку Дика пестрая гора переливчатой парчи, была похожа на тушу убитого ненароком сказочного зверя. Уилл смеялся, зарывая руки в шитые серебром цветы и пытаясь распутать рукава двух платьев.

Одни. Чертовы. Женские. Платья.

Когда они только вернулись и зажгли тусклый свет в их убогом жилище, Кит не сдержался, и посоветовал Уиллу и Дику прибрать несколько платьев на подарки благодарным дамам, если им когда-то будет суждено вернуться в столицу.

— Я так и сделаю! — воодушевленно заблестел глазами Бербедж. — Думаю, Китти будет в восторге, и не только она! Надо, пожалуй, прихватить одно платье и для Винни…

Кит со вздохом забрался куда подальше, и решил, что до утра не сдвинется с места.

***  
Уилл сначала только фыркал, а теперь, разбирая разноцветный шелк, парчу, бархат, слушая восклицания Дика и молчание Кита, смеялся уже в голос. Добыча воистину стоила театра, который они устроили, — и была столь же театральной. 

Возможно, Джейме Бербедж, оторвал бы с руками такое богатство — десяток роскошных платьев, наихудшее из которых не зазорно было бы надеть и какой-нибудь из фрейлин Леди Королевы. Но им троим, в лесу, далеко не то, что от подмостков, но от простого человеческого жилья, все эти кружева, шелка и бархат нужны были не больше кучи сухих листьев, наметенных еще с осени ветром к порогу сторожки.

— Не хочешь ничего взять, Уилл? — спрашивал Дик с горящими глазами — и он единственный, кто, похоже, был в восторге. — Может, кому-то из?… Хотя, конечно, тебе они сейчас ни к чему… — Дик покосился на угол, в котором сидел Кит — безмолвный и неподвижный с того мига, когда они вывалили содержимое тюка на Дикову лежанку.

Кит прятался за табачным дымом, казался непроницаемым. И только глаза блестели — лихорадочно, ярко. Так бывало, когда что-то заводило или злило его сверх всякой меры. Но что же было сейчас? Дик болтал — глупости, конечно, и Уилл грешным делом подумал: и правда, если — взять, хоть одно? Надеяться, заглядывать дальше, чем на пару часов вперед, верить, что когда-нибудь они вернутся в Лондон и… 

Взгляд зацепился за алый, кровавый, текучий, как река, шелк. Кит молчал, мерцая глазами, как кот.

Во рту вдруг пересохло, а память услужливо развертывала перед внутренним взором картины, одна за другой. Кит в роли красотки Нэн выбивает пыль из досок сцены «Театра». Кит в задранном до самых бедер платье. Кит, с рассыпанными по плечам волосами, смазанной помадой, отражающийся в мутноватом зеркале Кемпа…

— Оставь красное, Дик, — произнес он, наконец, и не узнал своего голоса.

***  
Что-то переменилось в голосе Уилла, как только Дик задал свой дурацкий вопрос. Кит хотел было отпустить вожжи. Сказать тупоголовому Бербеджу что-то ядовитое, что-то, что вызвало бы у того надлом, возмущение, обиду — это порой приносило удовольствие, несмотря на то, что словесные победы над Диком были еще более сомнительными, чем победы над безобидным ребенком.

Но разумнее оказалось промолчать. Прислушаться.

И услышать.

— Зачем тебе красное? — недоумевая, переспросил Дик, и тут же извлек из вороха платьев именно то, что имел в виду Уилл. Покрутил в руках, звонко, ребячески смеясь, приложил к груди. — Ну как, мне идет, Вильгельм Завоеватель? Надеюсь, ты подаришь его какой-нибудь великолепной красотке, а не…

Он осекся и уставился на Кита. А Кит, сощурившись, смотрел и смотрел на Уилла, снова заволакивая себе зрение дымом.

***  
Глядя на дурачившегося друга, Уилл кивнул. Усмехнулся, чувствуя, как тело начинает ломить от знакомого, неутолимого желания:

— Тебе к лицу.

Красное идет тем, у кого волосы темны, как вороново крыло. Не зря Анна Болейн, чья мятежная кровь бурлила в жилах Леди Королевы, так любила багрянец. Но еще больше королевский, кровавый цвет идет светловолосым, придавая блеск глазам, окрашивая губы кармином, бросая на щеки алый отблеск. Будто огонь в камине на Хог-лейн, когда он бросал отблески на кожу и волосы Кита.

— Подарю. И именно Киту — ты все правильно понял.

Рот Дика изумленно открылся, Кит все так же безмолвствовал, завесившись стеной табачного дыма. И Уилл продолжил, подпуская в голос беспечной игривости, и боясь, что дрожь, обуявшая все его существо, слишком заметна:

— Хочу предложить вам размяться немного и сыграть еще одно представление, раз мы с таким успехом разыграли явление Арденского оборотня. Например, ты, Дик, будешь путешественником, да-да, с этим ворохом платьев, может, богатым купцом, а Кит станет твоей прекрасной, одетой в шелка женушкой. А я, так и быть, возьму на себя роль разбойника с большой дороги…

***  
Дик вертел головой, зыркая то на Уилла, то на Кита, снова, и снова, и снова. Он явно с трудом понимал, куда клонит его друг. Он не улавливал те полутона, что пускает по парче огонь, пусть и малый. Хотя, малых огней не бывает — они все лишь зачатки великих пожаров. Именно так, и не иначе.

Кит оттолкнулся от стены:

— Я согласен, — легко и охотно отозвался он, вытряхивая пепел из трубки и улыбаясь так, словно ему хотелось сковать в губах нерожденный смех. — Как ты ловко распределил роли, Уилл Шекспир, — будто в театре. Надеюсь, Дик не сочтет нашу импровизированную забаву слишком серьезной — и не откажет мне в супружестве на вечер. Ведь это только игра. Ничего личного, правда, Дик?

Спрашивая, он смотрел на Уилла, смерив его мерцающим взглядом расширенных зрачков. Поднявшись, плавно пройдя несколько шагов до центра комнаты — он смотрел только на Уилла.

— Позволишь мне переодеться, Орфей? Или даже поможешь?

Досадная, глупая, комичная ошибка оказалась вдруг далеко позади — будто камень, брошенный за плечо на удачу.

***  
Дик вспыхнул, глядя на то, как Марло мягкой, кошачьей своей походочкой выходит на середину комнаты к очагу — будто и вправду на сцену. Уилл смотрел на него, не отрываясь, во все глаза. А Марло, хотя и обращался к Дику, смотрел только на Уилла. И вновь этим своим взглядом, который Дику уже хорошо был знаком. Что-то снова происходило между ними, что-то натягивалось, как будто этих двоих подцепило рыболовными крючьями и тянуло друг к другу.

— Да уж, Марло, — фыркнул Дик, протягивая алое драгоценное платье Киту. — Я думаю, из тебя вышла бы чрезвычайно строптивая женушка…

— Да, — сказал Уилл одновременно с ним, — да, Кит, конечно, помогу. Иди сюда.

И было что-то в голосе Уилла, что заставило вдруг Дика вспомнить темную гримерную Кемпа и отражение этих двоих, виденное им мельком в помутневшем от времени зеркале.

***  
— Строптивая? — Кит блуждающе улыбался и блуждающе разглядывал Уилла, расстегивая одежду — хотя, изодрана она была так, что половина крючьев, лент и пуговиц давно оборвалась. — Ну, надо же… Ты бы не взял такую женушку, не заставь тебя твой драматург, ведь так? Тебе по нраву другие… как правило. Вам обоим.

Он повернулся к Уиллу спиной, легко сбросив дублет с плеч, и позволил подцепить нижний край рубахи, потянув его из-за пояса. Одежда, доживающая свой век, была удобна для затей с переодеванием, одеванием, а особенно — раздеванием. Наконец, Кит смотрел на Дика, разговаривая с ним, а Дик все отводил взгляд, но каждый раз попадался на выпады и уловки — потому что его влек азарт и интерес, которым он так легко заражался от своего пылающего дружка.

— А какой ты муж, Дик Бербедж? Строгий, суровый, или не очень? Если следовать неписаным законам итальянских комедий, то ты — мягок и добр, и я этим жестоко пользуюсь, заводя любовников и растрачивая твои денежки напропалую… Или тебе бы больше понравилась добродетельная жена, чей подол ты едва смог задрать в первую брачную ночь?

***  
— Моя невеста, — говорил Дик, отвечая на ядовитые улыбочки Марло и против воли следя за разворачивающимся действом, которое не должно было волновать, а волновало, хотя, казалось бы — эка невидаль! — Моя невеста, если ты запамятовал, добрая, славная девушка, и очень милая. А что до добродетельности, то она многим фору даст, да, да, я в ней уверен, несмотря ни на что, не стал бы ревновать… — последнюю шпильку Дик подпустил не то, чтобы специально, а просто — пришлось к слову, но рука Уилла вдруг замерла на полпути, а сам он посмотрел на Дика — долгим, внимательным взглядом, и Дик закончил поспешно: — …По всяким пустякам, в общем.

***  
Раздевать Кита, чтобы одеть — снова, преобразить до неузнаваемости — и узнавать под любой личной, было чертовски трудно. Уилл с трудом сдерживал нетерпение, пляску пальцев, дрожь в голосе, краем уха прислушиваясь к перепалке Дика и Кита, и — не слыша ничего за гулом собственной крови, за мыслями, столь оглушительными, что их могли бы услышать даже те незадачливые купцы, чей товар сейчас предстояло опробовать Киту.

— Погоди, — сказал Уилл, когда Кит потянулся за нижней юбкой. — Постой. Чулки, Дик, там кажется, были чулки?

***  
— О, даже так… — одобрительно, но ничуть не менее ядовито протянул Кит, не уточняя, к чьей реплике относится его собственная. К попыткам Дика отбиться от терновых шипов, вонзающихся в виски? К вопросу Уилла, в котором слышался тот приказ, что был сейчас так важен для Кита и так нужен ему? — Как причудливо разворачивается действо…

Кит покинул Уилла — только чтобы звать за собой, чтобы поманить немного развязным жестом. Он сел на край лавки — раздетый до белья, без рубашки, босой. Волосы щекотно просыпались по обнаженной коже шеи и плеч, улыбка не сходила с губ, таких горячих, что Кит сам чувствовал — кровь бросилась ему в лицо, как от поцелуев или ударов.

Он протянул ноги и медленно, напоказ, потянул шнур из пояса штанов.

— Не мне объяснять вам двоим, что дамы помимо чулок — этим никого не удивишь! — не носят подштанников. Стоит ли мне приближаться к натуре так близко, как считаете, господа? Как думаешь, Уилл, будет ли уместно, если женушка Дика окажется под юбками столь же нагой, сколь оказываются все ваши подружки, если разворошить их, как следует?

***  
Уилл последовал за Китом, повинуясь его руке, будто завороженный. Как и положено было следовать Орфею за своим Меркурием, как и положено было Сере преследовать свою Ртуть. Как следовали они всегда — друг за другом.

Хотя в их маленьком жилище было нежарко, но Уилл не чувствовал холода, и ясно видел, что Кит — не чувствует тоже: его лицо вновь окрасил так хорошо знакомый румянец, а в глазах появился тот самый блеск, одно отражение которого заставляло задерживать дыхание.

— Нет, — поспешно раздалось из другого угла. То Дик подал голос — и подал чулки, на удивление тонкие, явно стоившие целое состояние. Теперь Уилл почти не сомневался: они присвоили себе то, что предназначалось для какой-то очень высокородной дамы.

— Да, — сказал он, забирая чулки у Дика, — следует. Иначе — что это будет за дама, если под юбками у нее вдруг обнаружатся мужские портки?

По-прежнему неотрывно глядя на Кита, и только на него одного, Уилл опустился перед ним на одно колено. 

— Я тебе помогу.

***  
Воздух между ними накалился — нет, не до предела, и кипение пока что не было близко. Кит ждал, Кит манил за собой, и тут же подхватывал вызовы своими ответами — на взгляд, на жест, на фразу. Он ощущал не только тепло, но и прикосновения Уилла — без прикосновений, на расстоянии предельной близости. Он чувствовал недоуменный, осуждающий, заинтересованный взгляд повлажневших, как всегда в минуту опасности, глаз Дика Бербеджа.

— А что будет за дама, если под юбками у нее обнаружится мужской член? — спросил Кит, опустив ресницы, наблюдая, как Уилл нежно, будто в руках его было живое существо, протягивает меж пальцами ткань чулок. — Или так далеко мы заходить не будем, и ограничимся голыми коленками?

Он без стыда и пока что без игры выложил ногу на колено Уилла, позволяя натянуть чулок. Дик, перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу, вздохнул — пожалуй, слишком шумно, как для мужа, чья жена пока что ничем не запятнала ни свою честь, ни его.

***  
— Посмотрим, куда заведет нас дорога, моя леди.

Уилл взял босую ступню Кита в ладонь и погладил, не удержавшись, свод и пальцы, прижавшись на миг губами к выступающей косточке, и тут же раскатывая ткань по коже, — выше, выше, до самого колена, задерживая дыхание, сдерживая нарастающую дрожь — волнения, предвкушения. И чувствуя, что Кит делает тоже самое. Не удержавшись, поцеловал острое колено с глубокой свежей царапиной на нем — должно быть, Кит оцарапался, когда спускался в овраг. Дик позади громко кашлянул, и сказал — так фальшиво, будто никогда не играл в театре:

— А твои чулки не упадут, Марло? Или ты будешь поддерживать их под юбкой обеими руками?

***  
— В самом деле, — в голосе Кита стали вспыхивать, тут же угасая, чтобы вспыхнуть заново, игривые нотки. — Об этом мы и не подумали. Если в этой горе лохмотьев, что мы захватили столь доблестно, не найдется подвязок, придется пустить на них чью-то одежду…

Он помолчал, разглядывая Уилла сверху вниз. Ему становилось жарко, жарко — все жарче. Привстав, он спустил с бедер развязанные штаны, и потянул белье — так, чтобы обнажить живот до самого крайнего предела — пока этого было достаточно.

— Должно быть, мою. Ведь по милости нашего старательного Орфея мне, кажется, теперь до скончания века придется быть всего лишь относительно добродетельной леди и ходить в платьях, сменяя их каждый день… Ужасно и нелепо, не правда ли?

***  
— Если ты того захочешь, миледи, — голос Уилла (и Дик это слышал, с ужасом ощущая, как отзывается почему-то все происходящее в нем внутренней жаркой дрожью) был мягким, почти воркующим, но таил в себе ту самую стальную нотку, которую Дик тоже уже слышал — однажды, в темной гримерной Кемпа. — Можешь ходить в платьях, сколько захочешь, а я буду каждое утро заплетать тебе косы, или делать другую прическу — у меня есть в этом опыт, знаешь ли…

Делать вид, что он не понимает подоплеки происходящего и тех реплик, которыми обменивались Уилл и Кит, было невозможно, сказать, что больше не хочет в этом участвовать — не сочтут ли трусом? Дик облизал вдруг пересохшие губы и промолчал.

Уилл покачал головой и, поправив сползший чулок, потянулся к белью, потянул его ниже.

— Сними.

***  
Шумно сглотнув (поведение, недостойное леди, пусть и очутившейся в лапах разбойника), Кит перекинул ногу через колени Уилла и поднялся. Встал, чтобы обзор снизу был лучше — и Уилл тут же вскинул взгляд, вскинулся сам, на вдох, на выдох, поторапливая.

Чтобы стянуть белье до середины бедер, потребовалось одно движение рук. Чтобы заставить деталь одежды упасть на пол — еще одно движение ног. Все было просто, и все только начиналось.

— Хочешь видеть женщину рядом с тобой — здесь, в лесу, в глуши? — Кит спросил напрямую, стоя над Уиллом, и собрал на одно плечо слишком отросшие, непослушные волосы. — Я понимаю, ведь Лондон так далеко… И ты можешь заплести мне косу прямо сейчас. И рассказать, на ком же ты так отточил это умение, и когда…

Что-то звенело в нем. Что-то, что не давало покоя с тех самых пор, как…

— Боже мой, — ахнул, как перед дракой, Дик Бербедж.

***  
Уилл стоял на коленях, Кит же перед ним стоял во весь рост. Закусив губу, раздувая ноздри, напряжено расправив плечи. Уилл запрокинул голову, вскинул глаза, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, но даже не думал подняться. Все это уже было с ними — однажды и не единожды. Вся пьеса игралась, будто по нотам, и — переигрывалась, включая новые сцены.

— Нет, — сказал Уилл просто. — Нет, Кит. Я хочу видеть тебя — с косами до пят, как у графа Гарри, или бритого на лысо, в штанах, или в платье. Мне нужен, ты, как бы ты ни захотел себя называть, какую бы роль себе ни выбрал. А косы — что косы, у меня две дочки и не так много горничных в родительском доме.

Говоря, он скользил рукой — по бедру Кита и выше, выше, до самого его естества, обхватывал его ладонью, лаская, играя, требуя. И — не отрывал взгляда от горящих глаз Кита, от его вспыхнувшего лица.

***  
Дик больше не мог справиться с дрожью — и у него застучали зубы, будто от холода, но он знал: такое бывало с ним от крайнего, зашкаливающего волнения. Он сжал челюсти, боясь, что его дрожь услышат, примут за страх, и обсмеют, хотя лучше бы это был страх, и лучше бы они смеялись. Уилл стоял перед своим Китом, будто перед святыней, и говорил ему такое, что Дик теперь понимал, за что Уилла любили все его девушки — и даже этот невозможный Марло.

Сжав кулаки, он откашлялся:

— Так мы будем играть или нет?

***  
— Он прав, — с трудом, будто сквозь преграду, воздвигнутую в груди одним движением ладони по стволу, проговорил Кит и слегка кивнул в сторону Дика, по чьим щекам уже вовсю расползались рваные пятна смущенного румянца. — Послушаем же моего мужа и здравый рассудок, который он нынче, видимо, воплощает. У нас еще много интересного впереди, не правда ли, Орфей, чтобы споткнуться и упасть в самом начале пути?

Уилл стоял перед ним на коленях. Уилл смотрел на него во все глаза, и не мог отвести взгляда — как и Кит от него, когда их глаза снова встретились. Кит толчком памяти вызвал образы, что засели в нем, как черви в порченом дереве, и точили, точили кости, пытаясь добраться до сердца. Они немного померкли, будто отошли из круга света в темные углы. Их черты, которых Кит не знал и знал прекрасно, размылись, словно кто-то повел по ним рукой, нарушив водную гладь.

А Уилл стоял на коленях. Уилл сказал то, что не было театральной репликой — потому что пьеса еще не началась.

Кит взял его руку и с польщенной, расслабленной улыбкой отвел от себя. Переступил через упавшее на пол белье, и прошелся к вороху платьев.

— Раз надели на меня чулки — затяните и в корсет. Какая уважающая себя дама выберется с мужем в лес, не напялив это орудие пытки?

***  
В этот миг для Уилла перестало существовать все в мире, кроме Кита, и его потемневших глаз, вспыхнувших скул, приоткрывшихся, как для поцелуя губ, тяжести его поднявшегося естества в ладони. В какой-то миг насмешливая маска слетела с лица Кита, и он вновь стал тем, чье отражение Уилл видел в зеркале, тем, кто полоснул ножом ладонь в далекий сентябрьский вечер. И все вновь было — так же.

Уиллу не хотелось отпускать его, не хотелось прерываться, но он отпустил, отступил, отрываясь, возвращаясь к действительности. Он вздохнул, набирая в грудь воздуха, будто только вынырнул из пучины и вновь должен был погрузиться в нее. Впрочем, разве было не так?

— Да, да, Марло, ты прав, — лепетал Дик и преувеличенно шумно суетился. вороша платья. — Какая дамочка станет выходить без корсета? Я видел его тут среди платьев, да куда же он запропастился?

***  
— Я так давно не видел дамского туалета, — признался Кит, неспешно упираясь руками в стену и чуть прогибая спину — так, чтобы по его коже разлился тусклый золотистый свет. — И плохо помню, как одеваются женщины… У меня нет прислуги, Уилл, так что скажи — я принимаю правильную позу, или мне стоит подставиться лучше?

Ему казалось — пьеса вот-вот начнется. Они, все трое, затаив рвущееся дыхание, стояли за занавесом, поглядывая на партер и балконы — как ожидают их выхода? Зрителем был огромный, бесконечный, как ночь, Арденский лес, а они, актеры, разыгрывали уже не просто пьесу — таинство, предназначенное для глаз оборотней и фей.

Кит продолжил, искоса наблюдая, как Дик с Уиллом извлекают корсет из-под платьев.

— Расскажи, драматург, как джентльмен и его жена попали в руки к разбойнику? Они возвращались домой, или ехали в гости? Или, может, они живут где-то неподалеку? Зачем разбойник приволок их в свое жилище — он хочет получить за них выкуп, или просто поглумиться?

***  
— Тебе следует упереться руками как можно сильнее и еще немного прогнуться, — говорил Уилл, подходя к Киту с корсетом в руках, Дик же старался вовсе не смотреть в их сторону. Но и то и дело бросая косые взгляды, к ужасу своему ощущал, что вид Марло — в одних чулках, с рассыпанными по плечам длинными волосами, — вызывает в нем вовсе не то, что должен бы вызывать в добром христианине вид возмутительного грешника. Да и действо — непристойное само по себе, порочное в самой своей сути — вызывало в нем внутреннюю дрожь, опаляло губы. Дик снова уставился в темноту, плотно окружающую их не слишком надежное убежище, но все было зря: перед глазами стоял Марло — с мерцающей в полутьме кожей, светлым ореолом волос и вкрадчивыми речами. 

И он говорил с Уиллом, о да, они продолжали.

***  
— Теперь вдохни как можно глубже, и не выдыхай, пока я не скажу, — говорил Уилл, принимаясь за завязки корсета. — Ведь талия у прекрасной леди должна быть осиной, иначе никто не назовет ее прекрасной, не так ли? Впрочем, разбойнику все равно, — Уилл затянул завязки и провел ласкающе по спине Кита, впутывая пальцы в волосы, притягивая к себе. Он бы хотел остановиться, но не мог. — Мне кажется, они ехали в гости. Может быть, на крестины, да так — лучше всего, иначе бы их могли долго не хватиться, а в настоящей пьесе должна быть драма… Так вот, эта достойная чета ехала на крестины… А разбойник… Предположим, он хочет отпустить мужа, чтобы тот смог собрать выкуп за себя и за жену. А покуда тот будет собирать деньжата, леди останется в заложниках у коварного, жестокого разбойника, и как знать, может и вовсе не захочет потом знать своего мужа? — Уилл убирал волосы с плеч Кита, и целовал: худое острое плечо, на котором тоже была ссадина — здорово же ему досталось сегодня! — затылок, самый верхний, первый позвонок и чувствовал, как его дрожь передается Киту. Или наоборот, это он начинает дрожать от того, что дрожит Кит?

***  
Достойной леди было бы к лицу — проявить мужество. Мужскую, скрытую под маской игры, суть? Достойная леди должна была показать, что не боится врага — и выдержит все посягательства и пытки, уготованные ей. Какими бы они ни были… Какое удовольствие они бы ни принесли.

Но Кит вздрогнул под первым же поцелуем, хотел выдохнуть — но вовремя вспомнил, что не стоит этого делать. Он редко играл на сцене в корсете — корсет мешал дышать, мешал говорить так, чтобы любое слово было слышно самой маленькой мыши, забившейся в самую далекую нору. Но теперь все было немного по-другому. Теперь чулок сползал по голени, а оттого, что Уилл дернул на себя шнуровку, вдох был перебит надвое.

Теперь Кит слушал, упираясь ладонями в стену, вытянувшись, прогибаясь так, как того требовал ритуал.

— Почему же она не захочет? — наконец, спросил он, ощущая, как его тело оказалось в тисках. — Она верна своему мужу, и, кто бы там что ни говорил, никогда не давала ему поводов считать иначе… Правда, кое-кто шутил, что она шлюха и слишком уж склонна к плотским удовольствиям — но это враки. Так говорят о женщинах, которых не слишком умело удовлетворяют мужья и которые прячут свои порывы куда лучше, чем мужья удовлетворяют их. А тут — ночь, лес и ужасный разбойник… Леди попытается добраться до ножа раньше, чем он доберется до самого сокровенного, что у нее осталось.

***  
— Ты так считаешь? — корсет был затянут, как затянула бы его самая лучшая горничная. Его нынешний владелец не мог вдохнуть полной грудью, а лишь пить воздух мелкими глотками, отчего грудь под китовым усом вздымалась чаще, чем обычно. Или… вовсе не от корсета?

Уилл погладил Кита по боку — и ладонь сама скользнула на ягодицу. Ведь невозможно было удержаться, когда Кит был так близко, когда его кожа словно источала сияние. 

— А что, если разбойник окажется не таким уж и мерзавцем? Что, если благородный муж не станет заступаться за свою супругу, и она это запомнит, а если забудет — разбойнику всегда будет, о чем с ней поговорить? Что, если разбойник даст этой без сомнения благородной леди то, о чем она так тосковала в супружеской спальне?

***  
Дик держал алое платье на вытянутых руках и рад был, что алое может скрыть расползшийся по щекам румянец. Ему казалось — их игра вот-вот выйдет из-под контроля, перестанет быть игрой. И — что тогда? Отведенная Дику роль была проста: молчи и смотри, но как раз смотреть — без мучительного стыда и столь же острого, мучительного, нежеланного возбуждения — он был не в силах. 

И Дик прокаркал, не узнавая собственного голоса:

— А если муж воспротивится и не станет оставлять жену в лапах разбойника?

***  
Кит вздрогнул снова — на сей раз от одобрительного смешка, смазавшего ощущение от поцелуев и прикосновений, и повернулся к Дику — так резко, что с непривычки стало еще труднее дышать. Он и забыл, как бывает, когда ребра туго охвачены корсетом, и тяжело двигаться так же непринужденно, как прежде. Тяжело наклоняться, чтобы затянуть потуже распустившуюся подвязку, поддернуть чулок, или пальцем согнать кровь, проступившую из пореза.

— Жена оценит такую храбрость, — сказал Кит, и с улыбкой сдул со щеки прядь волос. — Возможно, если им обоим удастся вырваться из леса, она отблагодарит его — так, что он никогда не позволит себе запамятовать это. Возможно, она подарит ему то, что раньше он боялся принимать от нее, или даже не думал, что сможет принять…

Он поглядел на Уилла — обернувшись. Пора было закончить облачение, и развернуть игру, как веер. Пора было начать, или продолжить, или закончить, продлевая те нити, что тянулись из самого Лондона — из незабытого пожара, из ночи, которую хотелось забыть.

— Но если разбойник захочет поговорить с леди — она будет рада. И ей будет интересно, что же он даст ей, что это будет, и поможет ли забыть о свободе. Ведь что, если не разговор и свобода, поможет выжить в такой глуши?

***  
Дик отпрянул, будто его только что ударили в грудь. И предпочел отступить в тень, туда, где не будет видно, как залились краской щеки.

— Ты, Марло… Знаешь ли, я… А пусть благоверный муж так и остается после освобождения нудным, а жена его — благонравной, как считаете?

— Если они дождутся освобождения, — жестко сказал Уилл, не давая вставить между репликами даже лезвия ножа. — Как знать, может, разбойник не так уж благороден, и раз ему досталась вместо добычи прекрасная дама. Он захочет получить от этого все, что может? — Алый шелк струился сквозь его пальцы, как кровь, и был — его кровью, из самого сердца, когда он облачал в нее Кита, застегивая крючки, расправляя ленты, убирая волосы из-под застежек, наматывая их на кулак — не вырвешься.

***  
— Значит, я не вызываю в тебе того возбуждения, что должна вызывать красивая женщина у пылкого мужчины? — спросил Кит полушепотом, поддаваясь руке Уилла. И снова были — россыпи мурашек, снопы искр под повлажневшими ресницами, игра, слаженная игра троих — на одной сцене. — И не трогаю твое чувство долга и чести, что не позволило бы тебе дать этому негодяю обесчестить меня?

Он дернулся, уже не будучи собой — и все же оставляя для себя лазейку, маленький проход, узкий коридор, в котором оказывается заперта душа каждого актера, отдающегося роли, приносящего ей в жертву частичку себя. Жена ожидала, что скажет ее супруг — как ожидают судебного вердикта, заранее обреченного быть неблагоприятным и немилосердным. Кит Марло слушал себя, свое легкое, поверхностное дыхание, свою ревность. Вглядывался в затененное лицо Дика Бербеджа, ощущая дыхание Уилла позади. А Дик растворялся в полумраке, как тени, навеянные некстати прозвучавшими сплетнями.

— А если я не дам тебе, разбойник? Если я наложу на себя руки, или прирежу тебя, пока ты будешь спать? Ты не сможешь следить за мной вечно. Я готова подарить тебе беседу — но не более.

***  
— Беседу? — рассмеялся Уилл. Или нет, не Уилл уже вовсе, а разбойник, так долго живший в глуши, что позабыл, как обращаться с нежными созданиями вроде той леди, которая оказалась у него в руках. Он дернул Кита — не Кита, строптивую, разодетую в шелка богачку, с нежным телом и жестким нравом, к себе, сжимая зубами нежную кожу уха. — Беседовать, моя леди, мы вполне сможем потом, после всего, что я хочу и сделаю с тобой. На глазах у твоего муженька, если он не уберется собирать назначенный за тебя выкуп, или без него. А может, мне стоит позвать его? Как думаешь, он захочет присоединиться?

Он скользил: рукой — по затянутой в корсет талии, губами — по открытой коже плеч, словами — по самому краю.

— Отпусти ее, ты, мерзавец! — вдруг обрел в своем темном углу голос Дик.- А не то!..

— А не то — что? — юбка под ладонью разбойника заскользила вверх. — Не правда ли, так удобно, что твоя женушка не носит белья и не нужно долго возиться с завязками?

***  
Кит трепыхнулся. Он мог бы вырваться из рук Уилла легко, а вот нежная леди, не имеющая пока имени — не могла и не имела права оттолкнуть безымянного тоже разбойника так, чтобы у нее появился шанс сбежать. Да и куда бы пошла она — в нарядном платье, путаясь подолом в жестких зарослях подлеска, плутая в темноте сгустившейся ночи?

— А не то я убью тебя, как только представится возможность — и не дам моей жене замарать руки твоей гнусной кровью! — крикнул Дик, оседлав своего любимого конька — роль безрассудного героя, от чьего вида, как любили говорить в компании Ричарда Третьего и Вильгельма Завоевателя, девочки текут, как помои по улицам Шордича. — Деньги — это одно, но тело моей супруги — другое! К ней не прикасался ни один мужчина, кроме меня!

У Кита зашлось сердце — он сам, и его похоть, и его желание — все это боролось с тем, что было нужно сыграть. Ни Уилл не должен был получить свое слишком быстро, ни разбойник. И вся разница была лишь в том, кто из двоих — Кит или дама, — хотел отдать требуемое больше.

Прохладный воздух коснулся обнаженной кожи бедра.

— Только не убивай моего мужа, — тихо произнес Кит, опустив голову, и тем самым еще больше открыв доступ к шее и плечам. — Скажи, что именно тебе надо, а его отпусти с миром.

***  
— Видишь, — засмеялся разбойник, засмеялся Уилл, отнюдь не ласково облапывая свою добычу, — видишь, несчастный, твоя женушка благоразумней тебя, она понимает, что тебе меня не одолеть, ведь так, так, дорогая? — Уилл делал то, что мог делать на сцене, если бы ему доводилось играть одного из братьев, а Киту — несчастную Лавинию, и то, что он бы делал, если бы был — собой, когда ему представится такая возможность. Он толкнулся бедрами, потерся жесткой шнуровкой о нежные ягодицы своей жертвы, вырывая у нее еле слышный вздох — еще один. А потом отпустил, резко разворачивая даму к себе лицом:

— Однако не думайте вы, оба, что я всего лишь присуну тебе по-быстрому, моя дорогая, и тем буду сыт. Что ты готова отдать еще за жизнь своего непутевого муженька, ну-ка, скажи мне?

Он по-прежнему держал Кита за волосы одной рукой, другой же скользил по его лицу, проводил большим пальцем по губам — без ласки, но с намеком.

Вздох теперь вырвался у обоих сразу.

— Хватит! — всхлипнул захваченный врасплох муж, а может, и сам Дик? — Довольно с нами играть!

***  
Оказавшись с Уиллом лицом к лицу, Кит изобразил испуг, мгновенно переходящий в упрямство и торг. Он тихо ахнул, позволив удержать себя за волосы и смять свои юбки, едва надетые юбки, прижатием бедер. Позволив провести пальцем по губам — позиция изменилась, теперь черед прекрасной дамы становиться на колени, говорить с колен, доказывать с колен.

Кит дернулся вперед, и сильно укусил Уилла за палец — тот не успел отдернуть руку, или же, подыгрывая, намеренно не стал этого делать. Такие импровизации всегда веселили публику, добавляя в действо необходимый яд накала, и подстегивали актеров играть с еще большим пылом.

Бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону паникующего Дика, Кит спросил — подтолкнул даму спросить:

— Я не уверена, что правильно поняла тебя, негодяй, но… Не боишься, что я искалечу тебя, если ты позволишь мне некие вольности? Или твоя похоть так застит тебе глаза, что ты не понимаешь — загнанное в угол животное, пусть и самое мирное, будет огрызаться до последнего, если над ним еще и вздумают глумиться?

***  
Кит сделал то, что было неожиданно — и ожидаемо. Какая же прекрасная, благородная дама отдастся в руки разбойника — добровольно, потеряет свою честь — с охотой, лишится остатков невинности — таким способом? Уилл усмехнулся, разбойник не успел отнять палец, и совершенно искренне ахнул, когда дама, не жалея, цапнула его. Но в следующий миг пришел в себя, дернул леди за длинные белокурые косы, безо всякой жалости оттягивая голову жертвы назад, натягивая улыбочку на дрогнувшие в злости губы:

— Надеюсь, вы будете благоразумны, дорогая. Я-то, возможно, выживу от укуса ваших прекрасных зубов, но вы их точно лишитесь. Как и мужа — в тот же миг. Итак, миледи, я предлагаю вам выбор: несколько минут позора, о котором никто не узнает, или же — мучительное вдовство, дурная слава, которая потянется за вами — о, будьте покойны, кумушки не преминут перемыть вам косточки после… столь чудесного спасения. И потом, — Уилл добавил тише, ласково касаясь шеи Кита, его обнаженного плеча: — Разве ты сама этого не хочешь? Разве ты не мечтала о чем-то подобном, пока твой муженек пыхтел на тебе, в темноте, не снимая ночную рубаху?

Он нажал на плечи, заставляя Кита опуститься на колени.

— Боже мой, боже мой, — беспомощно лепетал сзади Дик.

***  
Кит опустился, спиной сползая по стене — и был вынужден сразу же положить ладони на бедра Уилла, чтобы удержать равновесие. Они касались друг друга, замыкая круг, в котором не было и не могло быть места третьему. Однако искренне сыгранное отчаянье оказавшегося беспомощным мужа оттеняло происходящее — и это было что-то новое, что-то, чего Киту не доводилось испытывать раньше.

Ни в своем обличье, ни в чьем бы то ни было еще.

Он медлил, ощущая кожей, что Уилл уже давно на пределе, и, должно быть, уже успел проклясть затеянную спонтанно игру. Она медлила — не решаясь показать мужу, на что способна.

Если желание не перегорит, оно станет только сильнее.

— Ты не знаешь, чего я хочу на самом деле, — приговаривал вполголоса, словно читая заклинание, Кит, медленно, нарочно неспешно распуская оказавшуюся прямо перед его лицом шнуровку. — Это даже не твоя смерть… И не наше спасение.

Образ, надетый вместе с платьем, был готов преподнести неожиданность.

Сдергивая штаны пониже и подаваясь вперед, чтобы придержать заметно отвердевший член губами, без помощи рук, Кит был готов эту неожиданность принять.

***  
— Правда? — прикосновение: сначала рук, потом губ опаляло, кровь отхлынула от головы, устремившись к паху, мысли спутались, речь стала неуверенной. Пришлось взять себя в руки, вспомнив о том, что позади стоит Дик, и глаза его наверняка влажны, а лицо бледное, и такое же испуганное, как тогда, когда он ввалился к ним в спальню после визита к Топклиффу. Воспоминание помогло, Уилл смог говорить, и продолжил, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, цепляясь за них, может быть, делая больно — намеренно, желая того. Ведь какой разбойник не желает, чтобы жертва его боялась? — Правда? — повторил он, окрепнув голосом и естеством между губ — Кита или прекрасной леди? Их обоих?- Так покажи мне, может быть, мне понравится? А может, тебе понравится то, что хочу я, и ты станешь молить меня повторить, когда сможешь говорить? После того, как я засажу тебе между твоих прелестных алых губ — до самого горла? Может ты сама станешь подставляться как течная кошка, раз за разом?

***  
Дик давно перестал играть, зажимая ладонью рот в неподдельном ужасе и столь же неподдельном, обуявшем, ломавшем все тело возбуждении. Что-то происходило между этими двоими: разбойником и богатой, захваченной вместе с добычей леди, между Уиллом и Китом, что-то, выходящее за рамки обычного, того, к чему он так и не привык, но с чем уговорил себя смириться. Что-то, что внушало страх и будоражило кровь, и если… если Уилл выполнит свои угрозы… Когда Марло обхватил член Уилла губами, Дик не выдержал, охнул, забиваясь в угол потемнее, и не сразу понял, что его ладонь потянулась к шнуровке штанов.

***  
Кит слушал, и каждое слово отдавалось между его стиснутых корсетом ребер стократным эхом — ударами сердца. Дышать было тяжело и почти больно, особенно — проделывая то, что сейчас занимало его больше всего. Но в этом был вызов — дерзкий, непристойный, неизвестно чем могущий обернуться для всех сторон, втянутых в причудливое действо, все меньше напоминающее пьесу, поставленную для зрителя.

О, зрители из тех, что называли себя алхимиками, магами и повелителями ангелов — они были бы в восторге от столь редкого представления. Кое-кто из них, этих многоумных мужей с порфиром и маковым соком, несущим свои воды в жилах, сказал бы, что готов заплатить этими водами за увиденное.

Кит не торопился — и Уилл, крепко схвативший его за волосы, не позволял торопиться. Нужно было сделать все, как следует, приложив к этому все свои умения и все таланты, скрытые в душе попавшей в беду леди. То глядя из-под ресниц, то бросая снизу вверх открытые, провоцирующие на еще большее кощунство взгляды, Кит мягко стиснул губы, и заскользил взад-вперед, расслабляя горло, проталкивая скользкий солоноватый ствол все глубже, задыхаясь, но упорно продолжая насаживаться ртом. Он ускорился — не сразу, конечно же, не сразу. Это все еще был вызов, и вызов звенел в его ушах. И он принимал, принимал, замирая, удерживая, упираясь губами до предела.

А после, выпуская горячую, бьющуюся пульсом где-то под гортанью плоть, осклабился, и все так же плавно, едва усилив нажим, провел по ней зубами.

***  
Дик сам не понимал, что с ним происходит, почему то, одна только мысль о чем еще вчера взывала отвращение, презрительную гримасу и неясную тревогу, селившуюся в груди, сегодня оказалось столь пленительным, столь… возбуждающим? Возможно, — думал он, отдавшись лихорадочной пляске пальцев, и только чудом, только потому что изношенная кожа все еще оставалась слишком крепкой, не лишился завязки на штанах, — возможно, все дело в платье, и в рассыпавшихся по обнаженным плечам длинным волосам. Волосы скрыли костлявость и впалые плохо выбритые щеки, а платье — обманывало взоры, подсовывая воображению совсем иную, куда более соблазнительную картину. Возможно, все дело в том, что у него уже слишком давно не было женщины, и наблюдать за Уиллом и Марло, какими-то особенно бесстыдными в последние дни, было все тяжелее. Да, наверное, все дело в этом, а не в том, что яркие алые губы, такие притягательные губы незнакомки (его жены по роли!) двигались, обхватывая естество Уилла все плотнее, и смотреть на действо, не ловя на ладонь собственный болезненно-возбужденный горячий член было совсем невыносимо. Дик позабыл обо всем, чудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать в голос от первого же прикосновения. И все-таки ахнул — вместе с Уиллом в следующий же миг. Это казалось колдовством, наваждением, мороком, но Дик почувствовал, то, что должен был чувствовать Уилл сию минуту. И, не удержавшись, протяжно застонал.

***  
Едва губы Кита коснулись его напряженного естества, одновременно остужая невыносимо горячую плоть и согревая ее еще больше, заставляя вскипать кровь в жилах, Уилл позабыл обо всем на свете. Ему казалось: явись сюда, в эту убогую хижину с просвечивающими днем дырами в стенах, хоть сама Леди Королева вместе со всем двором, он бы не прервал своего занятия. 

Его разбойник ни за что бы не лишился такого удовольствия. Напротив, заставил бы эту гордячку, стоящую сейчас перед ним на коленях, брать только глубже, пока слезы не брызнут из глаз. Такие же крупные, как те, что блестели на ресницах Кита всякий раз, когда он брал слишком глубоко, насаживался, не щадя себя, такие же, как скатывались по его щекам сейчас. И Уилл не знал, что подстегивает его больше: горячий рот Кита, принимающий его член до упора, или же влажные дорожки слез на его щеках, спутанные, липнущие на лицо волосы. 

Просьба о передышке уже готова была сорваться с губ, как Кит или леди (оба они, оба!) сотворил нечто невообразимое, нечто, что заставило Уилла пошатнуться, пронзив все его существо не болью даже, лишь смутной, мерцающей у самой границы чувств тенью боли, и еще большим, почти неудержимым возбуждением. Подхлестнутый им, Уилл намотал длинные волосы на кулак, поддергивая, отрывая от себя, заставляя встать.

— Вот значит, как… Ты хочешь играть, моя леди, что ж, я не против поиграть тоже.

Порыскав взглядом по хижине, он нашел то, что искал: довольно длинный моток веревки, прихваченный ими из Лондона, удачно разместился у самой опоры, подпиравшей потолок хижины. Туда-то Уилл (нет, не Уилл, — разбойник!) и поволок свою жертву.

***  
Уилл отшатнулся — если бы движение бедер, наполненное животным желанием прервать короткую, полутоном выраженную боль было сильнее, он бы мог испытать боль настоящую, не спаянную с удовольствием так безраздельно, что их было легко спутать. Уилл дернул Кита вверх за волосы — грубо, заставив влажно поперхнуться и вдохнуть взахлеб. И теперь настал черед попавшей в лапы разбойника леди испытывать боль. И Кит испытал ее — так же, пополам с наслаждением, доставленным реакцией Уилла.

И не только его.

Напружинившись, выгибая шею и шмыгая носом, Кит увидел сквозь проступившие слезы, сквозь красноватую из-за эха парчи муть: Дик Бербедж, незадачливый муж, но все же — Дик Бербедж, забившись в угол, укутавшись тенью, получает свою долю удовольствия, каким-то странным образом и впрямь разделенного на троих. Он вздрагивал, быстро двигая рукой, и был похож на сумасшедшего, утратившего рассудок от… счастья.

Все это походило на партию в карты, где никто не проигрывал, и каждый — проигрывал на свой лад. Это будоражило так, что боль ненадолго угасла вместе с четкостью зрения, и благочестивая дама могла бы разогнать неблагочестивые рои помыслов одним единственным подозрением — а не пьяна ли я?

Не пьян ли?

Уилл поволок леди, разбойник — Кита, а головокружительное безумие — их обоих. И они устремились — невесть куда, спотыкаясь, путаясь в юбках и нетерпении, разгоряченно дыша.

***  
Дик замер, забывшись, забыв проводить ладонью по члену. Он даже, кажется, забыл как дышать — от ужаса, восторга и какого-то почти священного трепета перед сценой, в которой он был одновременно участником, соучастником, и — зрителем. Перед ним, для него разыгрывалось это великолепное и грозное представление. Сковавшее его чувства не мешали почти болезненному возбуждению, о, напротив, они только подстегивали его, так, что весь пах казался объятым пламенем, и Дик снова и снова ловил за хвост одну-единственную, засевшую в мозгу мысль: вот так, значит, у них бывает… Вот что имел в виду Марло тогда, в борделе, когда шептал ночью те непристойности Уиллу… Значит… Что это значит, Дик не думал, не успевал и не хотел. Ладонь возобновила свое движение, и он чувствовал ее, как чужую, на своем естестве. Он весь был, словно сам не свой, словно не было никогда никакого Дика Бербеджа, а была только сосредоточившаяся в самом корне его существа животная похоть, и вожделение столь сильное, что противиться ему означало умереть на месте.

Уилл же (нет, никакой не Уилл, разве мог его друг быть — таким?) тем временем приволок свою жертву, тоже вдруг ставшую в его руках послушной куклой, марионеткой, которую дергают на ярмарках за ниточки опытные кукловоды, к опоре посередине хижины и велел завести руки назад.

Глаза Дика встретились со взглядом Марло, туманным, блестящим из-под полуопущенных ресниц — и тут же горячее семя плеснуло в ладонь.

***  
Связать толстой веревкой запястья Кита было легко. Шагнуть в разливающийся у самых ног Стикс — и того легче. Губы пересохли, а за шумом крови Уилл вряд ли бы услышал хоть что-то. Впрочем, ныне на их маленькой сцене, в их спектакле, зрителями которого могли быть только случайно заглянувшие в дыры в потолке деревья и звезды, да еще сонм тех существ, которых исстари водилось великое множество в Арденском лесу, была пауза. 

Никто ничего не говорил, даже Кит, у которого всегда находились слова.

Было слышно, как шуршит ткань по полу, как застонал, вдруг тонко вскрикнув Дик — или незадачливый муж, который так и не рискнул напасть на разбойника, пока его жена отчаянно пыталась спасти их обоих? Или — не спасти? 

Все расплывалось перед глазами, и Уилл, сосредоточившись на алом ярком пятне платья, встал напротив него и приподнял за подбородок голову Кита. Поцеловал, чувствуя на губах собственный солоноватый вкус.

— Все еще не жалеете, моя леди? — спросил, сплевывая в ладонь, задирая до пупа подол алого платья.

Он обхватил тяжелый, гордо поднятый член Кита, с кольнувшим мгновенно удовлетворением. Вот значит, как, значит, ныне Меркурию настал черед следовать за Орфеем, — и не оглядываться?

Кто-то дышал — громко, с присвистом, будто раненный зверь. Уилл с опозданием и удивлением понял, что это — он сам.

***  
Кит так и не понял — Уилл велел ему свести руки за спиной, или он сам знал, что нужно делать. Счет шел на доли секунд, растянутые в вечности, все вокруг — свет, тьма, кровавое пятно одежды, прикосновения и дыхание, — все это будто погрузилось под воду. И в этой полупрозрачной мути каждое движение замедлялось, встречая бесплотное сопротивление, но от этого было только приятнее — и азартнее.

Кит вспыхнул — щеками, скулами, шеей и даже грудью — и подчинился. Ему было горячо, так горячо от близости Уилла, который, отказавшись от своего имени, сделался собой идеально, что хотелось — еще горячее.

Хотелось.

Может быть, леди и говорила что-то, что говорят леди, попавшие в беду — но пока пеньковая веревка, покалывая, обвивалась вокруг его запястий, Кит молчал. Где-то там, во тьме, прятался сам и прятал свои страстишки незадачливый муж — без имени, как и они все. Маска, за которой правда и ложь. Дергающийся локоть, напряженные бедра, короткий, жалостливый вскрик — Кит смотрел туда, откуда сквозь шум крови в ушах доносились звуки присутствия третьего, и не видел ничего.

Ему было все равно. Он предвкушал то, что близко.

И Уилл поцеловал его, раздвинув губы языком, позволив поделиться с собой — собой.

— А вы? — чуть погодя ответила леди вопросом на вопрос, и тут же утонула в кровавом море подола, взметнувшем свои волны по воле насильника. Снова было касание — единственно верное, заставившее захлебываться, как и подобало утопленнику или утопленнице. — Вы не боитесь пожалеть прежде меня?

А Кит — Кит бросил еще один вызов себе и Уиллу, тому, кого он хотел так, что у него начинало ломить и ломать кости. И дернувшись в веревках, со своей, не женской, ядовитой ухмылкой, свел бедра плотнее.

***  
Благопристойная, приличная леди, конечно, не могла подставиться разбойнику, будто она была уличной шлюшкой, снятой за полпенни где-то в тех краях, которые больше напоминали Коцит, чем Лондон, даром, что никто не врастал там в ледяные, смердящие лужи вниз головой. И она свела ноги, хотя приоткрывшиеся губы и участившиеся вздохи говорили, просили за нее. За Кита, который улыбался, вытолкнув из груди два коротких слова с всхлипом — как раз тогда, когда Уилл прошелся ногтям по нежной коже, лаская — и не лаская одновременно.

— Я? — усмехнулся он из-под личины, и уже не различал, кто говорит: он сам, или тот, кого он выпустил наружу, кто вырос из их маленького спектакля и зажил — отдельной, собственной жизнью. И тот, второй заговорил так, будто они были одновременно в приемной Королевы и в самом грязном уголке Нортон Фолгейт. — Напротив, моя леди, надеюсь, что и ты перестанешь жалеть, перестанешь играть невинную деву, когда я сделаю для тебя то, что твой жалкий муженек не решился бы провернуть никогда: ни сдуру, ни со страху, ни с пьяных глаз.

Уилл снова опустился перед Китом на колени, между его сведенных, напряженных бедер — и поймал на язык блестящую, горячую головку его члена.

***  
И вновь сцена изменилась — бесповоротно, неотвратимо. Дик, не успев отойти от жгучего стыда и такого же жгучего, болезненного удовольствия, снова ахнул. Как будто то, что происходило всего в каких-то паре шагов от него, происходило не Уиллом и Китом, с ними двоими, а с ним. Пышные юбки почти скрывали от него то, что делал Уилл — с Китом и для Кита, добровольно, без принуждения и с удовольствием. А Дик не хотел смотреть — и больше не мог не смотреть, чувствуя, как горячая и колючая тяжесть опять скапливается в паху — неотвратимо, бесповоротно.

***  
Они с Уиллом будто метались в комнате, где стены сплошь состояли из зеркал. Там и так металось пламя парчи и горящих щек, перекидываясь с кожи на кожу там, где одно касание прорастало в другое, и тут же расцветало бегущими мурашками или новыми пятнами румянца. Одно выходило из другого — сладкое из сильного, мужское из женского, правдивое из ложного. Женщину можно было ублажить только как бы женщина делала это с мужчиной. Дамская честь бывала попрана через дозволение растерзать мужскую честь по-мужски.

Кит никогда не знал и не мог знать, где грань между тем, что говорил ему отец — и что говорили те, кто приносил в отцовскую мастерскую орехи и мелкие монеты. А теперь он, дыша через раз, кусая губы, вздрагивая — только чтобы не начать извиваться на столбе, будто подвешенный за ногу еще живой заяц, знал наверняка, что является всем миром, всеми людьми разом — а не только Китом Марло или леди-без-имени.

Теперь, сейчас, в эту минуту. В минуту, когда его ноющий член скользнул меж теплых губ — едва ли не сразу в горячую, сжавшуюся вокруг глотку.

Может быть, дернуться вперед было самонадеянно — но они играли в игру, у которой не было правил.

— И что же будет дальше? — спросила леди напрямую, стукнувшись затылком в опору, к которой была прикручена, и глядя на своего супруга только потому, что лица разбойника не было видно за пышными юбками. Слова разбегались. Мысли сливались в одну, сияющую ярче солнца. — Если я… перестану играть?

Он не сдержался — и выдохнул слишком шумно, ослабив сжатие коленей. Подпуская Уилла чуть ближе. Еще — чуть ближе.

***  
Если ты перестанешь играть, Кит, — хотел сказать Уилл, но вместо этого забирал его горячий ствол глубже между губ, обласкивал языком каждую выступающую вену, задерживал дыхание, пропуская — до самого лобка в курчавых светлых и мягких завитках, — если ты перестанешь играть, солнце взойдет на западе и зайдет на востоке, день сменится ночью и люди станут ходить на головах, потому что сущность твоя, сущность серебристой ртути и того, кто идет по воздуху, будто посуху, — игра. 

Но он молчал, пока хватало дыхания, лакал упорно, почти ожесточенно, не выпуская из губ член Кита ни на миг, чтобы вдохнуть и передохнуть, ласкал до онемевших губ и тяжелого дыхания, а своего, Кита, или Дика у себя за спиной — он не знал.

И лишь когда бедра Кита дернулись навстречу, придержал его ладонью, останавливая, а другой — обхватил мошонку, останавливая и подстегивая одновременно.

Вот, видишь, чтО — будет.

***  
Дик закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как пылает лицо. Ему было горячо — от стыда, и вновь разлившегося по телу жара, и еще от того, что Марло, который смотрел на него, блестя глазами из-под спутанных волос, наверняка видел его похоть, его возбуждение. Ему было так стыдно, будто это он, а не Уилл стоял на коленях и брал между губ мужское естество Кита Марло, заставляя того метаться и стонать, будто в горячке. И если отбросить эту деталь, по правде значимую, и не имеющую значения вовсе, то можно было легко вообразить, что это он стоял между ног прекрасной незнакомки, и ласкал, ласкал без устали ее языком и губами. И от одной только этой мысли Дика снова сковывало приближающейся судорогой. И Марло снова смотрел прямо на него, и Дик бы сказал, что проклят теперь навеки, если бы мог думать.

***  
Предел близился — и Кит влетел в него всем своим существом, как во внезапно выросшую из-под земли стену на пути бегущего во весь дух. Он задыхался, он взмок, будто и вправду бежал, он хотел еще — но настал предел. Уилл остановил его, остановил их обоих, потому что они не могли не действовать заодно, двигаясь, играя слаженно, как в танце или поединке. И он был прав.

Ни игра, ни пьеса, ни удовольствие — ничто из этого не могло оборваться на взлете, только лишь оторвавшись от земли.

Кит тяжело дышал, ощущая эхо подкатывающего наслаждения — волна за волной оно ослабевало, остывало, как мазки слюны на коже. Где-то там, в конце вечности, на булавочном острие, была развязка.

Кит знал — если оттягивать ее так ожесточенно, она превратится в ошеломительную бурю, дробящую кости и расплескивающую семя, как кровь из рваной раны.

— Разве это все? — спросила леди, глядя вниз сквозь завесу растрепанных волос и не помня себя. Сейчас удобно было сделаться безымянной. Удобно забыть, каким именем крестили Кита Марло.

Она не смотрела больше на мужа, кожей ощущая, что он-то не может оторвать от нее взгляда — так же, как руки от собственного члена. Что-то рушилось между ними, и Кит заговорил, ненадолго становясь сам собой, заговорил с хрипотцой, подаваясь вперед, к рукам Уилла, к губам Уилла, сквозь парчу и парчовый полумрак, сквозь чужой стыд и свое бесстыдство:

— Мне кажется, или ты сам хочешь меня, милый муж? Впервые за столько лет? Ты ведь будешь видеть это во сне… Вспоминать еще много ночей…

***  
Сцена снова изменилась. Дик не успел ответить на дерзкое, заставившее вспыхнуть жарким румянцем стыда все его существо, казалось, до самых пят, предложение: жены незадачливого, обесчещенного мужа — или же Кита Марло? Уилл поднялся на ноги так стремительно, что Дик только рот открыл, а то, что сделал Уилл в следующий миг, заставило Дика замереть и задержать дыхание — теперь уже от ужаса.

***  
Пощечина, влепленная Киту (или превзошедшей его в дерзости пленнице?) обожгла ладонь. Голова жертвы дернулась, а из поврежденного недавно носа снова потекла тонкая струйка крови.

Уилл — или тот, кто был вместо него? — снова взял Кита за подбородок, заглянул в темные, широко открытые глаза. Спросил, кривя губы усмешливо, насмешливо, а голос охрип — от того, что было, или от того, что вот-вот будет:

— Так-то вы платите добром за добро, моя леди? Разве ты забыла, что отныне принадлежишь только мне? Здесь все мое: и ты, и твой увалень-муж, и ваша жизнь и смерть. И твое удовольствие.

Разбойник провел пальцем по губам пленницы, стирая алые капли, а Уилл поцеловал Кита, мешая вкус его непролитого семени и вкус его крови в поцелуе, обхватывая оба их члена, мешая горячее с соленым, острое удовольствие с горечью, любовь — с гневом, себя — с безымянным разбойником с большой дороги, Кита — с женщиной в платье цвета крови, со следами крови на лице.

Все путалось, продолжало путаться в их действе и в сознании Уилла, его влекло течением прямиком на опасные пороги, в полные чудовищ глубины, и он ничего не мог сделать, да и не хотел.

***  
Толща воды взорвалась где-то слева, и хлестко ударила по лицу. Кит ненадолго ослеп и оглох, дернувшись в путах — в ухе зазвенели все колокола Лондона и Града Небесного, а под носом стало мокро. Но действо продолжалось — об этом нельзя было забывать ни на миг. Поэтому он тут же, дернув онемевшей щекой, повернулся к Уиллу, позволил взять себя за подбородок, смерив горящим взглядом.

Ему нравилось.

— Если выберешь смерть, дай мне прочувствовать ее получше… — кто это говорил — сам Кит или осмелевшая от отчаянья леди, понять было все труднее. Как и то, что происходило с ними всеми, между ними всеми, здесь и сейчас, в самом сердце разгорающегося все сильнее пламени. — И то, что будет перед нею. Было бы обидно умереть, не познав то, что ты обещаешь. Если, конечно, ты и вправду способен доставить мне все то удовольствие, о котором столько было сказано…

Уилл снова поцеловал его — и Кит поцеловал его в ответ. Поцелуи с алым оттенком, бегущим по щекам и под веками — это было у них по-настоящему, так, как случалось раньше. Это позволяло не допустить никого между, сколько бы глаз ни следили за происходящим.

Это отгоняло воспоминания, как болотную гнусь.

Кит застонал открыто, сквозь поцелуй, в поцелуй, когда Уилл, опустив руку, сделал что-то, что достигло его нутра. Кровь текла и текла из носа, превращаясь в алую парчовую реку, бурлящую под ногами леди. Крови могло быть больше, а могло и вовсе не быть — но что бы тогда пугало мужа пленницы?

И тогда Кит укусил Уилла снова, задыхаясь, скалясь, не прерывая ни одного из их занятий.

***  
Уилл отшатнулся, облизываясь, пристально вглядываясь в расплывающееся перед глазами пятно лица — с двумя огромными провалами вместо глаз. Он видел — и не видел, слушал — и не слышал. Он стал весь одним-единственным обнаженным чувством — болезненным, кровоточащим, как будто с него заживо содрали кожу, а он жил, продолжал жить, и каждое прикосновение, свое ли, чужое, отзывалось дрожью, готовой вот-вот излиться, выплеснуться наружу. Он был — переполненным кувшином своей любви, своей похоти, гнева, желания, жажды обладать, овладеть — и не отпускать никогда более.

И от этого у него — а вовсе не у разбойника! — темнело в глазах, и пальцы плясали джигу, когда, отшатнувшись, он стал распутывать веревки на запястьях Кита, лишь для того, чтобы связать снова, а связав, дернуть, волоча за собой, заставляя семенить в порванных чулках до самой диковой лежанки, а там — толкнуть вниз лицом. задирая подол платья.

— Вы запомните меня, моя леди, на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ручаюсь.

Так было у них однажды, так — есть, и будет — всегда. Они делились болью, как иные делятся сладостями, и не боялись, что когда-то станет — слишком.

***  
Дик больше не был ни Диком, ни несчастным мужем, вынужденным смотреть, как на его глазах насилуют его нежную женушку, ни зрителем, затаившим дыхание привилегированным зрителем, размещенным прямо на сцене. Он стал — обнаженным куском мяса, клубком чувств, похотью, страхом и восторгом. И когда Уилл, придерживая Марло за связанные запястья, сделал первый толчок, Дик хотел сбежать, но не смог — тело отказалось ему повиноваться.

***  
— Запомню…

Уилл торопился — так, что перетянул запястья. От веревки, врезавшейся в кожу, кончики пальцев теряли чувствительность, и казалось — по запястьям вот-вот полоснут ножом. Или — уже? Кит ловил осколки разбитого зеркала, в которых отражались его чувства и ощущения, голыми руками.  
Он не врал, обещая от своего имени, что запомнит — потому что такого отражения в его коллекции отражений еще не было, и следовало искрошить его и себя, расколотить вдребезги, чтобы оказалось, что оно достойно памяти. Уилл был похож на себя — другого. На того, кто смотрел не своими глазами и говорил не своим голосом из-за той стороны, из-за ртути, из ртутного озера, застывшего от холода.

А потом Кит перестал видеть — его опрокинули на убогую постель лицом вниз, вжав за затылок. Рука Уилла, не задерживаясь нигде, проследовала путем от шеи до скрученных за спиной запястий, будто проверяя, сможет ли Кит вырваться, если ему станет — невыносимо.

Кит не смог бы, даже если бы мог. Когда-то давно Уилл уже был таким, и от него пахло гарью и тенью Томаса Уолсингема.

— Если никто не перебьет это воспоминание, постаравшись лучше… — прошелестел Кит, едва дыша, потому что в таком положении корсет немилосердно врезался, казалось, в легкие, и тут же ослеп и оглох, как от новой затрещины, поддаваясь напору, поводя бедрами навстречу, ощущая жаркую волну, поднимающуюся вверх по спине.

***  
Острые, колючие слова требовали ответа. И Уилл хотел ответить так же колко, но слова застряли в горле.

И стало — остро, колко. Стало обжигающе жарко, будто они были вовсе не в продуваемой всеми ветрами хижине, а у костра, на который им с Китом суждено было взойти вдвоем.

Чтобы сгореть — и возродиться, расплавиться — и стать чем-то новым, чего не было прежде никогда.

Растереть по напряженному, ноющему естеству остатки свечного сала, застывшие и плавящиеся в ладони, будто ладонь была так же горяча, как свечка, — было дело пары мгновений. Пробежаться вдоль позвоночника Кита, до самых связанных рук, чтобы взяться за веревку, поддергивая, насаживая его на себя, входя, будто нож в ножны, — стало делом еще пары таких же жгучих, болезненных мгновений. И ни одно из них Уилл бы не променял, хоть бы ему сулили все сокровища мира и собственную жизнь вечную в придачу.

Кит дернулся ему навстречу, задавая ритм, повелевая, даже когда не мог говорить, а только стонать. Уилл вцепился в веревку, приподнимая его, делая больно — себе и Киту, и сразу же забывая об этом, не видя ничего кроме алого отблеска во тьме, и было ли это платье Кита или отблеск пламени, бушующего у него под веками, — он не мог бы сказать наверняка. Еще немного, лишь для того, чтобы снова обхватить ладонью член Кита, чтобы снова ступить с ним вместе — за предел и дальше.

***  
Дик то закрывал глаза, то отнимал ладонь от горящего лица и снова смотрел. Снова поднимался жар, собираясь в паху болезненно, жгуче, не оставляя никакого выбора, никакой свободы: ни тому, кто смотрел, ни тем, кто показывал представление, — жестокое, грязное, греховное и притягательное. Дик снова ласкал себя, не понимая, что делает, и ему казалось — он смотрит не на Уилла и Марло, не на разбойника и леди, ставших одним в своем порочнейшем совокуплении, а на огонь, вот-вот грозящий спалить их самих, эту хижину и весь лес. Или все дело было в растекавшемся по лежанке алом платье?

***  
— Быстрее, чего ждешь… — потребовал Кит, потребовала женщина, из чьего тела толчок за толчком выбивали стыд и сомнение. — Еще быстрее, ну же, не хочу верить, что тебе меня жаль…

У Кита Марло не было стыда, он позабыл его в детской колыбели, как говорили. А сомнения… сомнения, невидимые окружающим и даже Уиллу, легкомысленному болвану Уиллу, проедали в нем норы, будто жуки-древоточцы в стволе древнего дерева. А теперь, распластанный под гнетом чужой и собственной страсти, утопший в кровавом море, насаженный на вертел, он ощущал себя цельным и твердым, будто алмаз. Сияющие грани мешали зрению, а внутри пульсировало, переливаясь, болящее, ноющее, зудящее сердце.

Еще, еще, еще, еще.

И Кит сказал, изворачиваясь, как на дыбе, в пытающихся направить (или сломать?) руках, пытаясь обернуться, чтобы сорвать поцелуй и голос.

И он не знал и не желал знать, слышит ли Уилл — потому что Уилл был им, а он — Уиллом, и они оба — разбитым и собранным в мозаику зеркалом, отражающим все и вся.

— Лишь теперь я верю, что ты не жалеешь меня… И что ты смотришь на меня, именно на меня, как я, черт возьми, смотрю на тебя. И не могу оторвать глаз… Я ведь тебя знаю, Орфей… Знаю, как ты трахаешь тех, кто будоражит твои мысли и изводит сердце…

Кит развел колени шире, припадая к постели, пропуская руку Уилла под живот, и продолжая, продолжая признаваться в том, о чем мог бы пожалеть — до и после пожара.

***  
— Я тебя люблю, — признавался Кит, истекая словами, будто кровью из раны.

— Я люблю тебя, — вторил ему Уилл. И они оба были в изнеможении — почти смертельном, на пределе всех сил — телесных и душевных.

А, может, это были не Уилл и не Кит, может, это говорили лес и ночь, заглядывающая к ним сквозь дыры в потолке и щели в стенах? Может, за них говорило пламя? То очищающее пламя, в котором сгорали, сжигая все лишнее, становясь самими собой, без крестильных имен и прозвищ, две души среди бесконечной черноты мира, два мотылька, опалившие крылья, вот-вот сгинущие навсегда, но счастливые тем, что были вместе, что — были?

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Уилл перед тем, как разбившись о подступающую черноту, рассыпаться на мелкие осколки, и потом, за чертой, вновь собраться заново.

Или это говорил Кит? А Уилл лишь вторил охрипшим горлом, был лишь — эхом? Кто говорил и кому — это стало неважным, когда судорога сковала тело, а ладонь — одновременно! — оросило семя Кита.

***  
Уилл замер, а Кит под ним застонал — коротко, будто вскрикнул. А Дик летел и летел куда-то в черноту, а когда все закончилось — озадаченно уставился на собственную, обильно испачканную семенем руку.


End file.
